


take my heart, take my pain

by safiradh



Series: To have everlasting sorrows and open seams, but also you [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/safiradh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika kau ingin bersama dengan seseorang selamanya, kau harus hidup selamanya — Ini adalah bagaimana raja bajak laut menghabiskan hari-hari terakhir di hidupnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my heart, take my pain

**Author's Note:**

> dislcaimer. One Piece © Eiichiro Oda-sensei. No profit was made from this work. Title ©Tom Odell

 

 

 

Pagi itu, cuacanya cerah. Matahari memang selalu menggantung di langit ketika berada di pulau musim panas, itulah alasanmu membawanya ke tempat ini. Ini pulau favoritnya, kau pikir begitu, ini adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuknya menghabiskan hari. _Hari-hari terakhir_ , dan kau bahkan sudah belajar untuk tidak memecahkan sesuatu jika mengingat lagi hal itu.

Kau membuka tirai yang berada di sisi ruangan, jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke lautan terlihat bersamaan dengan sinar matahari yang memenuhi kamar. Kau tidak pernah terbiasa dengan kehangatan, tapi kau mulai membiasakan diri sejak bertemu dengannya. Kau, yang merupakan kapten bajak laut dengan kapal selam yang mengarungi permukaan laut bagian bawah, kini rela menjemput matahari tiap pagi hanya untuknya. Kau belajar untuk membiasakan diri pada hal-hal yang ia suka, hingga lama kelamaan melebur bersamanya untuk menyukai apa pun yang ia suka.

Sinar matahari masih menyilaukan matamu, tapi tawanya adalah sumber kehidupanmu.

_Gulungan matahari pribadi_ , kau pernah menyebutnya begitu suatu waktu, dan ia hanya tertawa.

Mataharimu, kesayanganmu di seluruh alam semesta.

Dan tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagimu selain ketika harus menyaksikannya kini terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang. Tidak ada infus, ia memintamu melepaskannya sejak berada di pulau ini, seluruh pil obat-obatan pun sudah disingkirkan dari meja tanpa sisa. Kini, yang kau lihat hanyalah sosok kesayanganmu tengah bergelung di ranjang dengan selimut masih membungkus erat di tubuh. Spasi kosong di sisinya masih mencetak bekas tidurmu semalam, dan kau terpikir untuk kembali saja ke atas ranjang untuk memeluk tubuh itu dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Tapi kau tidak melakukannya.

“ _Morning, sleepyhead_ ,” Kau orang yang teratur dan selalu bangun pagi, tiap hari membisikkan kalimat itu setiap pagi selama satu tahun terakhir di telinganya tidak pernah membuatmu merasa bosan. Kesayanganmu, kebalikannya, bukan tipikal _morning person_. Begitu sulit membangunkannya, begitu sulit menariknya dari ranjang sebelum ia yang balik menarikmu untuk ikut melanjutkan tidur.

Seperti sekarang, ia tidak bereaksi apa pun.

Kadang itu menakutkanmu, saat malam hari tiba dan ia memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat, saat kesadarannya hilang dan kau hanya bisa mengamatinya selagi ia mendengkur pelan. Kau tahu ia hanya tertidur, tapi kau tidak pernah tahu kapan ia akan terbangun. _‘Apa ia akan bangun atau tidak hari ini’_ adalah pertanyaan besar bagimu yang harus kau hadapi sejak mengetahui bahwa ia _sekarat_.

Suara napasnya yang teratur lah yang selalu kau cari tiap bangun dari tidurmu. Suara yang menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup, dan itu artinya, begitu juga dirimu.

Kau menduduki sisi ranjang sambil mengusap pipinya. Tubuhnya kian kurus bahkan untuk ukuran manusia karet, hanya tulang berbungkus kulit, tapi kehangatannya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya walau vonis sekarat sudah dijatuhkan. Ia selalu terasa hangat tiap kali kau menyentuhnya.

“Luffy- _ya_ , jika kau tidak bangun juga sarapanmu akan kuberikan ke ikan di akuarium.”

Ancaman itu selalu berhasil. Jika ada sesuatu yang lebih dicintai oleh kesayanganmu dibanding dirimu, maka itu adalah daging. Kau bahkan tidak bisa bersaing dengan itu. _Daging akan selalu menang_ , ia pernah mengatakan itu dengan begitu jumawa padamu, _tapi kau yang akan selalu kupilih untuk kupeluk tiap malam_.

Matanya perlahan membuka, kau selalu memastikan sejak berada di pulau ini bahwa hal pertama yang ia lihat tiap bangun tidur adalah dirimu. Kau ingin ia tahu bahwa kau akan selalu ada untuknya, ia bisa meraih punggungmu di malam hari hanya untuk minta diambilkan minum dan kau akan melakukannya.

“Pagi, Torao,” Ia menguap sambil mengucek-ucek mata, wajah mengantuknya di pagi hari tidak pernah gagal membuatmu tersenyum. “Aku mencium daging. Mana dagingku?”

Porsi makannya berkurang drastis, nafsu makannya bahkan tidak lagi sebesar dulu, tapi daging adalah menu yang tidak mungkin dicoret dari daftar. Dokter dari kru Mugiwara sudah bilang bahwa daging tidak baik untuk pencernaannya, dan kau sebenarnya setuju dengan hal itu. Kau pun dokter, kau tahu apa saja yang boleh dan yang tidak boleh untuk pasien.

Tapi jika kesayanganmu meminta sesuatu, bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberikannya?

Kau membawanya ke pulau ini bukan untuk menyembuhkannya, itu membunuhmu hanya dengan mengakuinya, tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Bahkan walau Tony Tony Chopper adalah dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan segala jenis penyakit sekalipun, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan waktu.

_Ini sudah waktuku_ , sang raja bajak laut mengakuinya di hadapan semua kru dan dirimu, _aku bisa merasakannya, ini bukan penyakit_.

Karena memang itu bukan penyakit, yang membunuh pelan-pelan kesayanganmu adalah waktu. Ia kehabisan waktu. Usianya terpotong banyak oleh perang besar di markas angkatan laut bertahun-tahun lalu, dan dengan lawan-lawan yang selama ini sudah ia hadapi, perang-perang yang sudah ia lalui, teknik pertarungannya yang semakin meningkat pun mengonsumsi pelan-pelan ketahanan tubuhnya sendiri.

Seperti pohon yang selalu menggugurkan daun-daunnya tiap kali ia berada di ambang kematian karena pertarungannya, kini yang tersisa darinya hanyalah ranting-ranting kering tanpa satu pucuk daun pun.

Siapa yang bisa disalahkan kalau sudah begitu?

Piring yang ada di meja samping ranjang kau raih dengan tanganmu. Hanya ada tiga potong daging, dan itu pun tidak selalu habis. Cara makannya yang dulu selalu kau hujat karena tidak beretika kini menjadi sesuatu yang kau rindukan. Sekarang, ia makan dengan mengunyah pelan-pelan tiap daging yang masuk ke mulut, menelan daging bahkan membuatnya terlihat kesakitan. Tapi ia tetap memakannya, dan kau tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Kau memegang piring, ia memegang sendok—dan begitu saja, kau selalu menungguinya selesai makan.

Tidak ada yang bicara, hanya ada bunyi kunyahannya yang memenuhi isi ruangan. Jenis kesunyian yang menenangkan, kesunyian yang berarti segalanya. Kau terus menatapnya selagi memberikannya segelas air, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Ketika akhirnya ia mendorong piringnya menjauh, kau tahu bahwa ia sudah kenyang. Tiga potong daging itu kini menyisakan satu setengah potong, ia memakan setengahnya dan itu sudah sangat bagus.

“Nami- _ya_ mengirimkan surat,” Kau membuka suara akhirnya, sambil mengambil serbet untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel di pinggir mulut kesayanganmu. “Kau mau aku membacakannya?”

“Nanti malam saja, sebelum kita tidur.”

Pilihan bijak, akan terlalu muram jika mengawali hari dengan membacakan surat dari navigator yang kini berada di belahan laut lain.

“Usopp- _ya_ mengirimkan foto-foto perjalanan.” Kau melanjutkan, kali ini menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang baru saja kau terima tadi pagi.

Kesayanganmu menerimanya dengan suka cita dan melihat satu per satu foto yang ada dengan ekspresi cerah.

“Wow, foto dengan Elbaf! Ah, samurai! Sial, Usopp, kau pergi ke tempat-tempat keren dan bahkan bertemu dinosaurus bersama anak-anakmu tanpa mengajakku!”

Ada kegetiran yang kau rasakan ketika kau mendengar kalimat terakhir, tapi kesayanganmu tampaknya tidak menyadarinya dan masih sibuk mengecek foto-foto yang ada.

Kru bajak laut Mugiwara dibubarkan sejak setahun lalu. Perintah terakhir dari sang kapten, untuk membiarkannya menghabiskan hari-hari terakhirnya di tempat yang jauh dan meminta mereka semua melangkah maju tanpa dirinya.

_Kau tidak perlu membuat mereka menjauh_ , kau mengatakan itu padanya hari itu, _bukankah lebih baik jika berada bersama krumu untuk menghabiskan hari-hari terakhir alih-alih bersamaku?_

_Aku tidak mau mereka melihatku sekarat_ , adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang kesayanganmu berikan.

Dan setelah itu kau tidak mempertanyakannya lagi.

“Kau dapat kabar terbaru dari Zoro?”

“Terakhir kali informanku melihatnya, Roronoa- _ya_ berada di Sabaody dan sedang minum-minum di salah satu bar.”

Tawanya kembali terdengar, dan kau selalu menyukai sesi di pagi hari di mana ia akan menanyakan kabar teman-temannya. Karena itu momen di mana ia tidak terlihat seperti pesakitan yang sedang sekarat. Ia akan tertawa, memaki, mengeluarkan cengiran, menangis penuh haru—hanya karena mendengar kabar dari teman-temannya.

Kau tahu ia begitu merindukan krunya, tidak ada hari di mana ia tidak merindukan mereka, kau tahu ia pasti berharap berada di antara mereka saat ini alih-alih berada di pulau terpencil hanya berdua denganmu. Membubarkan kelompok bajak lautnya, harus berpisah jalan dengan teman-temannya, adalah hal yang sebenarnya membunuh pelan-pelan kesayanganmu.

“Kau seharusnya membiarkanku melakukannya.” Gumammu, untuk pertama kalinya tidak memandangnya dan memperhatikan lautan yang membentang luas dari jendela.

“Kupikir kita sudah selesai membicarakan itu.”

“Biarkan aku melakukannya.”

“Tidak.”

“Biarkan aku—“

“Tidak.”

Kau kadang lupa bahwa kesayanganmu di seluruh alam semesta adalah manusia paling keras kepala. Berdebat dengannya begitu melelahkan, hingga kadang di masa lalu kau lebih memilih mengalah saja daripada melanjutkan argumen tanpa habis. Salah satu kru Mugiwara pun sudah mengingatkannya, bahwa jika kesayanganmu sudah memutuskan sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah pendiriannya. Kau selama ini selalu mengagumi diam-diam sikapnya satu itu, tapi tidak menyangka ia akan bersikap semenjengkelkan seperti sekarang.

Kau tidak keberatan mengalah di masa lalu, tapi kau akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk memenangkan argumen ini.

“Prosesnya akan cepat, setelah itu kau tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi.” Kau tidak benar-benar mengetahuinya, sejujurnya, selama ini itu bukan topik yang menarik minatmu. Kau tidak pernah menyukai gagasan kekuatan terbesar dari buah iblis yang kau makan justru akan menghasilkan kematianmu dalam prosesnya, kau membenci Donquixote Doflamingo karena menginginkanmu mati untuk melakukan operasi itu.

Tapi itu sebelum kau mengetahui kesayanganmu sekarat.

Jika saja kesayanganmu meminta, kau akan langsung melakukan operasi itu dengan senang hati saat ini juga.

Suaranya begitu lemah ketika membalas, tapi tetap ada determinasi yang menjadi ciri khasnya. “Dan setelah itu harus kehilangan dirimu? Tidak, terima kasih.”

“Jadi kau lebih memilih mati dan meninggalkanku begitu saja?”

Kau lebih, lebih, tidak menyukai gagasan satu itu. Ia benar, ini percakapan yang sudah pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Bahkan, tiap harinya percakapan ini akan terus berulang. Kau tidak keberatan mati untuk kesayanganmu, sedangkan ia tidak akan pernah mau mengambil nyawamu. Belum ada pemenang dari argumen ini, kau dan dirinya sama-sama ngotot dan tidak mau kalah.

“Aku ingin hidup, Torao, kau yang paling tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mati untukku. Tidak lagi.”

_Ace_ , tahu-tahu saja kepalamu memunculkan nama itu, dan untuk sesaat kau bisa memahami. Corazon mati untukmu, dan kau mengerti betapa buruknya perasaan bersalah yang akan terus menghantui.

Tapi tetap saja, ini hidup dan mati kesayanganmu yang sedang dipertaruhkan, kau tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. “Aku sudah mantap dengan keputusanku. Kau selama ini selalu bersikap egois dan mengambil keputusan seorang diri, aku pun bisa melakukannya kali ini.”

Dimulai dari aliansi dadakan bertahun-tahun lalu di Punk Hazard, dan masih berlanjut hingga hari ini. Daftar keegoisan dari yang tersayang begitu panjang untuk disebutkan satu per satu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali waktu berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama di Sabaody. Begitu banyak waktu yang sudah berlalu, tapi kau tidak akan pernah merasa cukup.

Saat ini, yang kau inginkan hanyalah detik yang lebih lama.

“ _Shishishi_ , aku selalu suka bertengkar denganmu.”

Selau begitu, selalu tawa dan kalimat ringan yang keluar dari mulutnya jika sedang berdebat. Kau awalnya pikir itu triknya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi belakangan kau sadari bahwa ia memang sungguh-sungguh menikmati perdebatan denganmu.

“Luffy- _ya_... bagaimana menurutmu aku bisa hidup di dunia yang tidak ada dirimu?” Menyebutkannya keras-keras pun kedengaran mengerikan. Pandanganmu begitu lelah ketika menatap kesayanganmu yang masih bergeming. “ _Kau mati, aku mati,_ ingat itu? Itu masih tetap sumpahku sampai hari ini.”

Sepanjang tahun kebersamaanmu dengannya, ada begitu banyak momen di mana kau rela mati untuknya. Dressrosa adalah awal, ketika kau menyadari bahwa tidak ada kehidupan untukmu jika tidak ada kesayanganmu di dunia.

“Tidak, Torao, kau harus tetap hidup.” Ia masih tetap ngotot sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya begitu lemah, dan gelengan kepalanya saja terlihat menyakitkan untuk dilihat. “Kau akan hidup panjang umur sampai ubanmu memenuhi kepala, itu perintah. Untuk krumu, untuk Cora- _san_.”

“Kau juga harus tetap hidup. Untuk krumu...”

Kau melihat senyum sedih tersungging di wajahnya ketika kata ‘krumu’ terdengar, “Teman-temanku akan mengerti keputusanku. Mereka pada akhirnya akan selalu mengerti.”

Suka atau tidak, kau harus mengakui hal itu. Kru Mugiwara akan menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa dengan lapang dada menerima keputusan kapten egois seperti kesayanganmu. Mereka akan mengeluh pada awalnya, tapi tidak pernah ada yang membantah jika sang kapten sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

Dan kau akan menjadi orang yang menentang keputusan seorang raja bajak laut.

“Sampai akhir pun kau selalu egois.”

“ _Shishishishi_ , itu sulit untuk diubah, yeah?”

“Biarkan aku melakukan operasi itu...”

“Kau benar-benar keras kepala.”

“Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuat ini mudah, kau berniat untuk mati begitu saja daripada menerima operasi dariku!”

Apa gunanya _ope-ope no mi_ yang kau makan jika pada akhirnya tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia, kau selalu memikirkan itu tiap malam. Apa gunanya bisa melakukan segala jenis operasi, hingga operasi keabadian yang menjadi mimpi-mimpi umat manusia sekalipun, tapi tetap tidak bisa mengulur waktu?

Kesayanganmu kini tengah terbaring di ranjang, begitu tak berdaya, membuat semua insting pertama dalam dirimu adalah untuk melindunginya. Jika melihatnya sekarang, mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa ia sudah menjelajahi seluruh lautan, kesayanganmu adalah seorang raja bajak laut yang begitu perkasa. Banyak cerita dan nyanyian ditujukan untuknya, banyak patung dan gambar-gambar dirinya ditemukan di tiap pulau.

Tidak akan ada yang percaya sosok yang sedang sekarat ini adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang sudah mencapai puncak menjadi seorang raja.

“Operasi yang kau tawarkan seharga dengan nyawamu, bagaimana menurutmu aku bisa tetap hidup dengan mengambil kehidupan darimu?” Ia memulai argumennya dengan wajah muram.

“Hidupku tidak berarti...”

Keluargamu sudah mati, rumahmu terbakar hangus, penyelamat hidupmu mati untukmu. Dan walau kau menemukan keluarga baru bersama krumu yang sangat berharga dan akan selalu kau jaga, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengisi keabsenan yang ditinggalkan dirinya.

Ekspresinya mengeras, ia dengan susah payah menegakkan tubuh untuk meraih jemarimu dan menggenggamnya erat. “Jangan berani-beraninya mengatakan itu. Kau berarti lebih dari apa pun.”

Genggaman itu kau pererat, jemarinya begitu kurus dan seakan bisa kau remukkan dengan mudah. “Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu...”

Kau mencoba, tiap malam sejak kesayanganmu mengatakan bahwa ia sekarat, kau sudah mencoba membayangkan hidup tanpa dirinya. Yang kau lihat hanyalah kekosongan tanpa akhir dan rasa sakit yang menghujam di dada, perasaan itu begitu menyakitkan sampai rasanya kau tenggelam di dasar laut dan sudah kehabisan napas. Kau harus menoleh ke sisi ranjang untuk memastikan bahwa kesayanganmu masih terbaring di sisimu dan belum meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya.

“Menurutmu aku bisa?” Ia tersenyum lemah sambil mengelus telapak tanganmu perlahan. “Aku memang egois, aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk itu. Apa artinya keabadian jika harus menghabiskannya seorang diri? Itu akan menjadi kutukan bagiku jika harus melalui hidup yang sepi.”

_Sendirian jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding terluka._

“Aku tidak butuh hidup selamanya hanya untuk menyaksikan tahun demi tahun hingga akhirnya teman-temanku satu per satu terkubur di dalam tanah.”

_Pahlawan? Bukan! Kami adalah bajak laut!_

“Aku sudah menjalani satu kehidupan yang luar biasa, itu cukup untukku.”

_Jika aku bereinkarnasi, aku ingin menjadi monyet._

“Aku bertemu teman-teman yang hebat,”

_Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menemukan kapal dan kru yang jauh lebih hebat darimu, Shanks! Dan lalu kami akan menemukan harta karun terbesar di lautan!_

“kami menjelajahi lautan bersama-sama,”

_Jangan sentuh teman-temanku._

“kami mewujudkan semua impian kami.”

_Namaku Monkey D. Luffy, aku adalah pria yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut!_

“Dan aku bertemu denganmu.”

_Torao, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku waktu itu!_

“Itu cukup untukku.”

_Aku mencintaimu._

Itu tidak akan pernah cukup untukmu, kau ingin bilang begitu. _Kita berhak mendapatkan tahun-tahun yang lebih panjang untuk dihabiskan bersama_ , pikirmu, _ini tidak adil, ini tidak adil_. Apa artinya menjadi raja bajak laut jika harus kalah oleh waktu? Apa artinya menjadi pendamping raja bajak laut jika menyelamatkannya saja kau tidak bisa?

_Kau dan aku, kita berhak untuk hidup selamanya, kan?_

“Aku tidak akan pernah memenangkan perdebatan ini, kan?” ucapmu lirih, menarik tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke wajahmu, mengecup ringan buku-buku jarinya. Kau selalu menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati, terlebih sejak mengetahui ia kini tengah sekarat, menyakitinya adalah hal terakhir yang kau inginkan. Kekasihmu adalah raja bajak laut yang sudah mengalahkan berbagai musuh, tapi hanya bersamamu ia tidak pernah keberatan diperlakukan selayaknya boneka porselen.

“Tidak, sayang sekali.”

“Manusia karet bodoh keras kepala.”

Kau mendengarnya tertawa, tawa yang lebih lega dan tulus kali ini. “Kau mencintai manusia karet bodoh keras kepala ini.”

Ya, sayangnya, itu memang kenyataannya.

“ _I hate myself_.” Gerutumu sambil melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan tajam.

Ia tersenyum lebar, kali ini tubuhnya yang ia dekatkan ke arahmu, ia lalu berbisik lirih. Bisikannya menggelitik telinga, dan matamu melebar ketika mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

“Aku tidak akan mati, Law.”

Setelah itu, kepalanya jatuh tersandar di bahumu, kau memegang tubuhnya untuk menyeimbangkannya. Dan kau merasa ingin mencabut jantungmu saat ini juga ketika tidak lagi mendengar suara napasnya yang beraturan. Kau membaringkannya di ranjang kembali dengan hati-hati, kau sedang memegang mayat—pikiran itu kau singkirkan jauh-jauh—dan menyaksikan ekspresi terakhir yang ditampilkan oleh sang raja bajak laut adalah senyuman.

Kau tahu operasi itu akan berhasil jika kau melakukannya.

Kau tahu ia bisa saja hidup selamanya jika menginginkannya.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, kau berpikir selagi menyentuh tubuh matahari pribadimu yang kini mulai mendingin, ya, ya, ini memang hidup yang indah.

 

 

.

 

 

_People died when they are forgotten._

\- Dr. Hiluluk

 

 

 

 


End file.
